Prostheses (or prosthetics) are artificial devices that replace body parts (e.g., fingers, hands, arms, legs). Generally, prostheses may be used to replace body parts lost by injury or missing from birth. The quality of prostheses has greatly improved in recent years. For example, a prosthetic limb may be molded to have the same shape and density as the person's remaining limb. In addition, silicone skins used to form the prosthetic limb may give the prosthetic limb a life-like appearance. As another example, improvements in prosthetic limbs may allow for increased sensation and movement. However, prosthetic limbs still present numerous challenges, particularly in the area of handling and grasping objects. For example, hand prosthetics may have difficulty in replicating human movements due to the number of different grasps capable by the human hand. In general, these grasps may include the lateral pinch, grasping with the thumb opposed to the fingers, the cylindrical grasp, the power grasp, and/or the handle grasp (also known as the hook and pull).